User blog:Solar System Wolf/How Pairings Would Work
So.. Pairings..Every show has pairings. Even Dylan Kart. So this is how pairings would work. Eracie Eric is a nice guy. He's there for his friends,and doesn't get mad much. Gracie is a sweet "girly" girl with a kind heart with a bad side. Eric usually praises her kindness. And Gracie has a massive crush on him. Eric does not really know this,but still likes her for who she is. So,this could be a great couple. And vote for Eracie! Likely to happen 8/10 Stois Stevie is a hyper,crazy,but lovable kid. Lois is a tough,cool,laid back tomboy. Lois brings out Stevie's playful side. So they play pranks on others. Lois is impressed by his skills. Stevie thinks of Lois kind of as a role model. He follows with her plans much. So these two could be considered perfect for eachother. And vote for Stois! Likely to happen 8/10 Loric Eric and Lois almost never interact. But when they do,Lois seems to acknowledge his leadership and follows his plans. Eric finds Lois funny whenever she does something tomboy-ish (Calling Peter dimwit,pulling pranks,etc) In Season 2,there will be a huge interaction between the two,when Stevie and Gracie hang out,Lois and Eric get jealous and become better friends. Likely to happen 6/10 Pecie Peter used to have a crush on Gracie. He's over her now and almost never talks to her again. Gracie says he's a sweet boy,but wont like him. Peter looks up to her and Eric. In Season 2,he totally forgets his crush and roots for Eracie. Vote for Pecie! Likely to happen Season 1 6/10 Season 2 1/10 Piz Liz crushes on Peter. Peter never notices her crush,even though she always hints it. They usually hang when the others are busy. Peter thinks of her as one of his best friends. Vote for Piz Likely to happen 5/10 Steter Peter and Stevie are best friends. They are usually seen hanging out. Once Stevie starts to date Lois,Stevie still plays catch and races with him,but treats him like crap. Likely to happen 3/10 Stacie Stevie is pulled along with Gracie's plans. Stevie is oblvious to it and doesn't know what's going on. Gracie doesn't really see him as a friend,but as a partner in crime. Likely to happen 4/10 Steric Stevie and Eric are best friends,they never let eachother down and are always there for eachother. For a period of time,Stevie crushed on him. Eric does not want a relationship with him. They are seen sitting next to eachother at lunch and in class. Likely to happen 4/10 Peric Peter and Eric are good friends. They sit at the same lunch table and hang out most of the time. Eric thinks Peter's weakness is funny. Likely to happen 2/10 Locie Gracie and Lois are best friends. Lois is seen as Gracie's role model. Lois gives her relationship advice. Gracie pulls her into situations all the time. Gracie dislikes Lois being mean to her friends,but they still remain best friends. Likely to happen 5/10 Leter Lois strongly dislikes Peter and picks on him alot. Peter is scared of her and usually gets abused by her. But they still work together on some events,leading to mayhem. Think of it as a Seddie-like romance Likely to happen 6/10 Eriz SIBLING ONLY! Eric dislikes Liz most of the time. Liz and him usually fued. He ignores her in later episodes. But they both care for eachother no matter what. Friendship 8/10 Relationship 0/0 Graciz Liz looks up to Gracie alot. Gracie looks at her like a sister. In Season 2. Liz and her hang out with eachother much. 1/10 Loiz Liz dislikes Lois and finds her scary. They barely interact. Stiz No interaction whatsoever. Category:Blog posts